An unexpected family member
by Iluv2write987
Summary: The RRBZ moved to the girls school a few month ago and they had, unexpectedly, become friends. But what happens when Butch and Kaoru get too close and make a huge mistake? (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru's Pov.

I walked down the halls of the school with my head down; it had been three months since the Rowdy-Ruff boys came to our school. (By _our_ I meant mine and my friends school) At first we didn't trust them, since we are mortal enemies, but over time we've learned to accept them and even formed an almost friendly relationship with them, we even told them about how we can change between super form and normal form, but now I think that maybe I got a little too friendly with a certain one called butch, and made the biggest mistake of my life.

Butch's Pov. 

I was just getting some books from my locker when I heard two familiar voices behind me, I turned and saw Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru's best friends, heading towards their lockers, which just so happened to be near mine.

"Hey girls!" I said as they got nearer, things were a lot less complicated between all of us ever since me and my brothers, Brick and Boomer, came to this school. We could actually stand to be near each other and had gotten particularly close to the one called Kaoru, who was secretly Buttercup.

"Hi Butch!" Miyako AKA Bubbles, the blue powder-puff girl said, she was in her usual cheery mood, and then there was Momoko AKA Blossom, Who was the pink powerpuff girl.

"What do you want meathead?" I kind of got the feeling that she still didn't trust me, then, as if on cue, my brothers came up to us.

"Hey!" the both said in union.

"Hi Brick!" Momoko said stepping in front of Brick; it was so obvious she had a crush on him. Brick did the polite thing, **I know so ****NOT**** Brick**, and smiled at her, not wanting to make her cry by yelling.

Then last but not least, I saw Kaoru/Buttercup, the green power-puff girl, come round the corner, just as the bell went, we all said our goodbyes and headed for class. I didn't, instead I waited for Kaoru so I could walk with her.

Kaoru's Pov.

_There he is. I guess I have to tell him. _I thought to myself. _Now, or never._

"Hey!"

Butch's Pov.

"Hey!" I said as she walked up to me. I looked closer at her face; it was red and tear-stained. "Kaoru, what's wrong? You've been crying!" I said as I wiped a tear from her cheek. Something had to be really bad to make her cry, she was tough as steal, this was the first time I had ever seen her cry.

Kaoru's Pov.

"I-I-I have something to tell you." I said, I was shaking all over, _What if he hates me. _ I thought to myself. _No, he has to know!_

"Well, what is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me." He smiled at me.

"Well, remember last month when we, um..." He nodded. I was glad that I didn't need to say it; it would have been too painful.

"Well, I-I" I was cut off in mid sentence.

"Look whatever it is, you can tell me" He grabbed my hands in his.

Butch's Pov.

"I'm Pregnant." She whispered. I could still see she was talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, every-thing just went mumbled.

"A-are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I took the test twice to make sure." She sighed

"B-but were only fourteen, is this even possible?"

"I looked it up online it is possible to conceive a child at this age." Another tear escaped her eye and I wiped it off with my thumb. She started crying again.

"Hey, were going to get through this" I said, pulling her into a hug and she sobbed into my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Pov.

The rest of the day was just a blur for both of them, not really paying attention to what any of the teachers were saying. But at lunch the other four were worried about how they were acting in class.

Momoko's Pov.

"Any-one else notice how strange Butch and Kaoru have been acting today, I mean she just stares blankly at the wall and Butch hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her." I whispered across the table that we all sat at, except for Kaoru and Butch who were sitting together at the other end of the dinner hall.

"I know," Miyako said "she hasn't spoken to me at all today, and why isn't she sitting with us?"

"I don't know about Kaoru," Brick said. "But Butch was perfectly fine on the way to school this-morning."

"Yeah, he was fine, but when Kaoru showed up... they've both started acting really down in the dumps." Boomer stated. Miyako nodded.

"Maybe they had a fight and fell out" she said while looking across at them.

I shook my head "No," I said "If they fell out they wouldn't be sitting together, and I don't think that they would be sad they would probably be angry."

"Yea and even if they did fall out they would be over here arguing over who gets to sit with us." Brick laughed.

I continued to watch them closely. Two minutes before the bell rang, they both got up and Butch, did something that I was definitely not expecting, grabbed her hand and they both walked out together.

"Guys did you see that!?" I squealed.

"What?" they all said in union.

"I think I know what's going on." I said, smiling.

"What?" They all said together again. They didn't have a clue of what I was talking about.

"It's so obvious;" I said "there's something going on between those two."

"What!?" they all did it again.

"How do you know?" Miyako asked, confused.

"Just as they were leaving the hall I saw Butch grab Kaoru's hand, she would usually slap him but she just let him do it.

"Maybe there just good friends." she said,

"Maybe," But the thought of Butch being close friends with Kaoru wasn't right, they had always hated each other in a way, I just always assumed they had a crush on one another but were too scared to admit it, and now are holding hands. It seemed like it was only me who had thought this through and I was determined to find out if I was correct, which I am Ninety-nine percent sure I am, I crossed my arms, across my chest and thought _I will find out the truth, one way or another, I'll know what's really going on._


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru's Pov  I was glad that I finally told Butch, but now there was an even bigger problem... telling my parents._It will probably go easier if I tell mom first and then she can help me break the news to dad. _I thought to myself. I walked in the house only to see my mom cooking dinner with my two brothers in the next room playing a video game.

_I'll tell her after dinner. _

Nobody's Pov

They all sat down to dinner, Kaoru, her two brothers, her mom and, in his usual fighting mask, her dad.

"Kaoru, honey you've hardly touched your food. Are you alright?" Her mom asked her.

"Huh? W-what?" Kaoru stuttered.

"I said 'are you alright?'" she asked again looking very concerned.

"Y-yeah mom I'm fine." She lied. 

Kaoru's Pov.

After dinner I went up-stairs to get ready for bed. When I was washed and dressed, I lay on my bed and put my hand on my stomach. _Why me?_ I thought. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said taking my hand away from my stomach and sitting up.

"Hey honey, are you sure you're ok? You don't look so well." I sighed.

"M-mom, I-I need to t-tell you something." I said shaking. She walked in and closed the door.

"What is it honey?" she sat on the bed next to me, brushing bits of hair away from my eyes.

"Y-your going t-to be mad a-at me." Tears trickled down my face as I sobbed.

"What-ever it is I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad."

I let out a breath and told her, "I-I-I'm p-preg-nant." When I said that to her I started crying my eye's out. I heard mom give out a gasp. I looked at her face and saw she was just staring at me, or more like through me. Soon she came out of her trance and looked at me properly.

"Oh honey! Is this true? Please tell me this is one of your little jokes?" I shook my head, tears still coming down my face.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for this to happen." I said covering my face with my hands. I felt her pull my hands away from my face, I was half expecting her to shout and half worried that she would kick me out, but she just looked at me with a sad smile on her face. "Come here," she pulled me into a hug and I cried into her shoulder. "Every-thing is going to be just fine." She said while stroking my hair.

Nobody's Pov.

After calming down and talking it through, Kaoru's mom went down stairs. She walked up to her husband and asked,

"Honey, Can I talk to you about something? It's important." He looked at his wife's eyes and saw that she had been crying. He turned off the TV program he was watching and listened to what she had to say.

After talking to her husband, telling him what had happened and what their daughter, had told her, he was very disappointed.

"How could she have done this, she's only fourteen!" He almost yelled.

"Exactly, fourteen, she's still a kid. She doesn't know any-better. She's scared, and getting mad isn't going to help her!" She yelled back.

"I guess you're right, it's just..." he sighed.

"I know, but we need to be supportive of her no matter what mistakes she makes, we need to look after her."

Kaoru's Pov.

I woke up with a pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I got inside the room, I clutched my stomach and bent over the toilet. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and my father came in.

"Hey sweetie." He walked over and held my short hair, just long enough to hang over my face, away from my eyes. "Your mother told me what happened last night." I froze, _Oh no! _I thought.

"S-she did?" I asked.

"Yes, at first I was mad, and I still am a bit," I looked up at him "But then she explained, you're only young and not knowing any better, and me getting mad and yelling at you won't make this any easier on you." He smiled a sad smile. "We're all going to help you"

He hugged me, I hugged back. "Breakfast is ready downstairs." He said. "Oh and just so I know have you told the, um, father yet." I nodded. "W-who is the father by the way?"

I took a deep breath and said "Butch Jojo."

And with that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked down the street to my school, feeling a lot better since I let my parents know. I smiled as I saw my friends; Miyako, Momoko, Boomer, Brick and my boyfriend the father of my baby, Butch.

"Hey guy's" I said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Kaoru!" Miyako said giving me a hug, "why didn't you talk to us yesterday, we missed you."

"I-I didn't feel so well, but I feel a lot better now." _Not a total lie. _I thought. Then the bell went, I walked with Butch who grabbed my hand and led me to class.

When we were just outside the door to our classroom he stopped me and asked me if I felt ok.

"I'm fine Butch, I told my parents last night." I said.

"How did they take it?"

"There disappointed, but they said there going to help out and do the best they can to make sure I'm ok."

"At least they didn't get mad like you thought."

"Get mad at what?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I turned around to see no other than,

"Princess, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed that she had been listening.

"I want to know what you guys are talking about," Then she saw mine and Butch's hands linked together. "Oh, I think I already figured it out." She giggled "you two are dating aren't you?" She laughed. "Can I just ask one thing?" she said when she was done laughing.

"No!" Butch and I both said in union.

"Why would Butch, One of the _hottest _guys in school, go out with someone like you, the school tomboy?" We just ignored her and walked into class leaving her laughing.

Nobody's Pov.

The others kept a close eye on Butch and Kaoru for the rest of the day and just before the bell for end of 4th period rang, all three of the PPGZ belts beeped.

"Miss Kean!"

"My stomach is burning! I think it's going to EXPLODE!" Momoko said, holding her stomach.

"I have a head ach; I think my brain is collapsing in on itself!" Miyako squealed. They both looked over at Kaoru, Who just stared out the window.

"Oh my! You girls better go see the nurse!" Miss Kean said, worried.

They both ran out and made their way up to the roof so they could change into their PPGZ outfits.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru's Pov.

My belt started beeping and flashing so did Momoko's and Miyako's. They both stood up and yelled,

"Miss Kean!"

"My stomach is burning! I think it's going to EXPLODE!" Momoko yelled while holding her stomach. Miyako was next,

"I have a head ach; I think my brain is collapsing in on itself!" I felt their eyes on me, waiting for me to complain about pain or sickness so I would be excused too, but I just focused on what was going on outside.

"Oh my!" Miss Kean said "You girls better go see the nurse!" I watched as they walked out of the room. When they left, Miss Kean continued with her lesson.

Butches Pov.

_Huh, I wonder why she didn't go with the girls. _I thought to myself. When class was over and we were heading to last period, I decided to ask her.

"Kaoru?" She looked at me. "Why didn't you go when your belt started beeping?"

"Well I'm only about three weeks along butch, until twelve weeks it's very easy for something to happen to..." she stopped then she whispered "...Harm the baby, if that happens I could have a miscarriage, and we would lose it."

"What do you mean by 'lose' it?"

"I mean If this baby gets harmed badly it could... die, I know we didn't want this but I always figured that when I got pregnant I would keep the baby, and I just can't bear the thought of losing it."

"So, are you going to keep it then?" I asked.

"I, well I, it's just, I don't know." She said, aggravated. I hugged her.

"Whatever you choose, I'm going to be there for you." I said to her while stroking her hair. "If you want to keep it I'm going to stay with you and help raise it, or if you choose to give it up ill support your choice." I pulled away from the hug so I could see her face, tears forming in her emerald eyes. "It's entirely your choice."

She looked at me for a moment, then she smiled and said, "I want to keep it." I smiled at her, I was kind-of hoping she would say that. "I want to raise this baby with you; I want you to be there with me." She smiled and hugged me tight. The only thing left to do know was tell the others, and we both knew that, that wouldn't go well.

Bubbles' Pov.

"Why didn't Kaoru come?" I asked Blossom as we flew through the sky.

"I told you something is going on with her, and I bet Butch knows what it is!"

_I hope she's ok. _I thought to myself. _she never misses out on a chance to fight as Buttercup._

The problem wasn't _that _bad just a few robbers stealing money from a bank. And all the time we were fighting, my mind wandered back to Kaoru. Why _hadn't _she come with us? She's been acting really strange lately.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru's Pov.

Before we told the others, we both decided it would be best to tell Ken, Peaches and the Professor first.

"Ken? Professor?" Butch yelled, "Anybody here?" We looked in the main living area and then in Kitchen/Dining area, then Peaches rushed into the room.

"Hey Kaoru! Hi butch!" He yelled, we both bent down to pat him on the head.

"Hey Peaches, where's the Professor and Ken?" I said.

Then suddenly there was a loud exploding sound coming from the lab, Followed by Ken and the Professor entering the room with black all down the front of their lab coats, and their hair blown back and sticking up.

When they had recovered from the explosion they looked at us. Ken stared at Butch bitterly, even though me, Momoko and Miyako had be-friend them, he still didn't trust them.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" He asked "Is something wrong?" The Professor asked.

"Well..." Me and Butch said simultaneously,

"I wouldn't, necessarily say wrong" Butch said. "But we have something to tell you," Butch says as he puts his arm around my waist. All three look at the hand and then to me. I smiled at them and then said,

"I'm pregnant!" Then almost at the exact same time their mouths dropped, and Peaches fainted.

"Y-y-your WHAT!" Ken and the Professor exclaimed at the same time. We both laughed slightly at their reactions.

"I said I'm pregnant!" I smiled when I said that, I never thought that something like this could ever make me so happy.

"Were gonna be parents!" Butch said.

Nobody's Pov.

After they had calmed down and Peaches was once again conscious, they sat down to talk.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why have you come to us first?" The professor asked.

"Well me and Butch were wondering if the baby would be, well, different. I mean it'll be born from both..." Buttercup was interrupted when the Professor started pacing around the room while finishing her sentence.

"...Both white _and _Black Z-rays! Of course!" He turned his head to look at Kaoru. "Would you mind if I did some tests on you, just basic, and nothing that, in any way, could hurt you or the...baby." He asked. Kaoru agreed. Then Ken suddenly jumped up.

"Hey!" He said, "We still have that sonogram machine in the lab from when we were doing those animal breeding tests!"

"When did you do animal breeding tests?" Kaoru and Butch asked. Both Ken and the Professor sweat dropped at this question. "Never mind" Kaoru said.

Kaoru's Pov.

A few minutes later I was in the lab, lying on a hospital-like bed, with my shirt pulled up just above my belly button.

"Alright, this might be a little cold." The Professor told me. I jumped a little when he put a blue gel on my stomach; Butch was sat on a chair next to me holding my hand tight.

The Professor then pulled a table with wheels, next to me on the other side of the bed to Butch; it had a television on it. He then took an object, I assumed it was the camera, and moved it over where he put the gel. "Alright," He said while turning on the T.V "Everything looks perfect," He said with a light smile, "Now, it's too early to interpret the gender yet but they look perfectly healthy." at those last few words their eyes were so wide it was a wonder they didn't fall out of their heads.

"I-I'm sorry professor, b-but did you just say 'they'?" Butch asked. The professor chuckled.

"Yes, I did. Congratulations you're having Twins!" He smiled, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at the screen, "Twins," I said I turned my head and looked at Butch. He looked as if he was about to cry as he looked at the screen, he then looked at me and smiled. He kissed my hand and repeated,

"Twins"


	7. Chapter 7

Butch's Pov.

When Kaoru had washed the blue stuff off, I wrapped an arm around her waist and we both walked into the living area. When we got into the room we were greeted by the other four who were waiting on the couch. Ken looked at Kaoru and said,

"Kaoru, I think you need to tell them something..."

"Kaoru? Why didn't you come with us today? What would have happened if we needed you?" Miyako asked, Boomer nodded

"Yeah and why are you and Butch acting so strange..."Brick trailed off when he saw my hand around her waist. "What's going on Butch?"

Kaoru smiled at me and we both walked over and sat on the couch opposite them, we sat _very _close to each other, "We have some news." Kaoru said. Then suddenly Momoko gasped.

"I knew it!" She screeched "I knew you two were together!" we all looked at her.

We both laughed a bit "Well..." I started "that's part of the news."

"Well what's the rest?" Brick asked. I looked at Kaoru, who smiled.

"Guys," she said, "Were having a baby!" we said together.

"WHAT!" the others said. We both laughed again and she said

"I'm pregnant, and when we said baby, we meant _babies, _I'm having twins!"The other four stared at us, totally gob-smacked.

Kaoru's Pov.

We sat there for what felt like hours, waiting for the four of them to 'come back' and speak to us, but right now they were in some-what of a trance.

"Uh, guys?" I said breaking the silence.

"Y-y-you're p-pregnant?" Miyako asked.

I smiled at her "Yes, yes I am" I said placing my hand on my stomach, Butch put his hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

"And you're h-h-having twins?" Boomer asked.

"Yes" Butch said.

Momoko and Brick just stared into space

"Guys? Are you ok?" Butch asked them.

"..." They were both speechless. Then suddenly Miyako squealed.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool, I'm gonna have to go shopping for cute little cloths for you two!" Then Momoko spoke up.

"COOL! How is this COOL!?" she yelled. "They're only FOURTEEN! And they're having a baby!"

"Uh... bab_ies_" Butch said.

"Even worse!" Brick said. Clearly he and Momoko aren't fond of the situation.

"Why is that worse? I don't even see how this is bad." Boomer said.

"Boomer you are so stupid!" Brick said, slapping the back of his head,

"Hey! Don't hit me!" he yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long! I've just been caught up with school, were having our end of year tests, they're supposed to interpret what classes we'll be in next year. It feels so weird, It feels like I just started year 8 (BTW I'm thirteen) now we're getting ready to start year 9! Anyway lets get on with the story! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

They weren't taking this as well as I had hoped, well Bubbles and Boomer were happy.

I guess.

But Momoko wasn't. Or Brick.

"You can't do this kaoru! You couldn't even take care of the fake baby from the school assignment last year! Let alone two _real _ones!" Momoko yelled at me. The anger boiled up inside me, I couldn't take it!

"This is different! These are my babies Momoko!" I yelled back at her as I stood up from the couch. I put my hand on my stomach. "There my babies and I can take care of them."

Bricks POV/thoughts

_Wow, I've never seen her like this. I thought she was supposed to be the __**tomboy**__ of the group. Not the emotional, lovey-dovey type. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones; don't girls get mood swings or something like that? _

Butch's POV

"Kaoru calm down. It's okay." I said standing up and putting an arm around her. "I know your gonna be a great mother." She turned to look at me.

"A great mother? She isn't ready to have a baby!" Momoko yelled at me. "You two are crazy!" I could see by Kaoru's face that she couldn't take it any longer; she stormed out of the room, it wasn't long before I followed her out.

Kaoru's/Buttercup's POV

I stormed out of the lab and transformed, I needed to go somewhere so nobody would bother me. I flew up into the sky and let the cool breeze wash over my face. _She's wrong! I can do this! _I thought as I sat on the ledge of the top of a building. _Can't I? YES! Of course I can, I am Buttercup after all. The toughest Powerpuff girl! _

_Unless..._

"Kaoru...Uh, Buttercup, are you okay?" Butch must have found me, when and how he and his brothers learned to fly I'll never know.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine, Just thinking."

"About what, what Momoko said?" He said as he sat down next to me, putting an arm around me. "Don't listen to her! This isn't her choice," I looked away from him, but he put his fingers under my chin and turned my head to face him, "It's your choice, and I'll respect you decision, no matter what it is." He kissed me, it was just a sweet, simple kiss, but it still gave me butterflies. As he pulled away I smiled. "You'll be a great mother."

"I now I will. And I know that you'll be a great father." I leaned my head on his shoulder. The sun was setting now and I could feel the light breeze of the wind brush across my cheeks as the final part of the sun started to disappear.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one was put up! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry It took so long, I had writers block! Hope you like this! Please review!**

* * *

Butch's POV

I insisted in walking Kaoru home. We needed to talk this through with her Mom and Dad.

"I think we should talk to your parents." I said to her. She stopped turned around and looked at me,

"What do you mean? You know I've already told them it was you." I smiled at her.

"I mean, I should explain _us. _Don't you think that they should know who I am? I'm sure that your dad will want to meet the boy that... well... you know. " Kaoru frowned, looking at the path as we walked along the street.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." I tried to reassure her, but she didn't answer. I knew she was worried, deep down so am I, but telling her would only make her feel worse.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I didn't want to get her upset by talking about her parent's part in this _Situation_.

Kaoru's POV

We were almost there. I wasn't looking forward to this, I know my dad said that he's 'gonna do everything he can to help, but I'm sure that he isn't gonna like Butch.

He always tried to keep me away from dating, anytime a boy from soccer came over to practice shooting goals after school he would automatically start judging and yelling at him, which always ended with the boy going home early.

And now he's probably gonna do the same thing with Butch, but I _know _that Butch won't run away, if anything he'll stand up for himself.

I stop thinking as soon as I see the door to the building. So close. I freeze, how can I go in there with Butch, It'll just be awkward for us both, well, for everyone. _I can't do this!_ I think.

"Kaoru?" Butch put a hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" He asked.

"I can't do this... I can't Butch." My voice was no more than a whisper, as I turned to look at him.

Butch's P.O.V

What does she mean 'Can't do this'? She's Buttercup for Peats sake! The most powerful Powerpuff Girl, I know she can do this!

"Yes you can!" I said as I looked into her eyes, and could see, that she was just on the verge of crying.

Kaoru's P.O.V 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, _God! _I thought _It seems like all I do now is cry! _

"I can't do It Butch! I just can't!" I sobbed, grabbing his shirt and pulling my face into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my back in a loving hug.

"Yes you can." He said, kissing the top of my head. "You can do this Kaoru, I know you can." He pulled away from me. "Look at me." He tilted my chin upward so I was looking into his eyes. "Do I look scared?" I shook my head as tears escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. "Exactly!" He bent down and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Because no matter what happens tonight, I'm always gonna be here for you... and the baby." I smiled at him and hugged him tight.

Butch's P.O.V

We continued walking to her place. I kept hold of her hand tightly as we walked through the door and travel up the stairs until we come to a corridor. She approached a door and unlocked it. We both looked at each other once more. Before we both entered.


End file.
